


Junhwan

by Niina_rox



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fun, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I’m not sure if this is decent or not, but it’s all I could think of xD I hope everyone enjoys reading this, I may or may not add more when I think of something.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Kudos: 17





	Junhwan

Yunhyeong decided to introduce them one night, since they were both single and, he had been having a good day. It was a usual Friday night, there was a house party hosted by one of his friends. Junhoe showed up feeling a little confident, it might have also been the couple of drinks he had at home. He wasn’t surprised to find his best friend waiting, “there is someone I want to introduce you to.” He took a moment “I see” they wandered through the house, getting a drink Yunhyeong smiled a little “you’ll like him I promise.”

A moment later they were in the kitchen, there was only one guy in the room. Junhoe wondered how someone could look sexy and cute at the same time, “Jinhwan this is Junhoe” the other smiled a little. “Nice to meet you” they didn’t seem to notice they were alone, at least not at first. “Nice to meet you too” it wouldn’t have been hard to see, that he had caught his attention. Jinhwan leaned against the bench, he smiled a little slyly ”like what you see.” Junhoe blushed a little ”I think it's pretty obvious that I do.” Jinhwan tilted his head a little ”so I’m guessing, you want to have a little fun.”

It fell quiet for a moment or two, Junhoe closed the distance between them. He knew it was coming, Jinhwan smiled a little a moment later. He felt Junhoe’s lips on his, the kiss only lasted for a moment. Simply because Jinhwan chose to tease him, he kissed him on the cheek. Then said; "until next time" no surprise, that Junhoe wasn't expecting that at all. It was made better when Jinhwan laughed a little, Junhoe wasn't sure what to think. Other than the fact that he wants to see him again, after a few minutes he left the kitchen. 

It was easy enough to find Yunhyeong, who was having a pretty good time. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It’s been two months since they met, they decided to go out and have fun. A few drinks in Junhoe was up for a different kind of fun, “I think we should try a little something different.” Jinhwan smirked a little “really” he knew what his plan was, “what did you have in mind.” A moment later Junhoe closed the distance kissing him, it only took a few seconds for Jinhwan to kiss back. It was perfect, of course, they quickly remembered they were in public. “You’re a good kisser” Junhoe smiled proudly, “would you like to go somewhere else.” Jinhwan smiled slyly “it’s very possible, but where do you think we should go.”

It was obvious he was teasing but, before he had a chance to respond Jinhwan kissed him again. Then he added; “let’s go to my place,” they finished their drinks before heading out. Jinhwan was only in control up until the moment, they ended up inside his apartment. Junhoe had him against the wall pinning his arms above him, “so Jun is this what you had in mind.” Junhoe leaned in “yeah, but in my mind you weren’t wearing clothes,” Jinhwan’s breathing changed. “You like that idea” Junhoe kissed him a little roughly, a moment later he picked him up. Jinhwan wrapped his legs around him. 

A few moments later they were in his bedroom, Junhoe placed him on the bed. It was quiet as they looked at each other, he decided to tease him a little. He started by removing Jinhwan’s shirt and, leaving his mark all over. The reaction was instant with Jinhwan releasing a few quiet moans, it was only a matter of time before he reached his pants. Of course, Junhoe knew the effect he had on him, it was clear the moment he removed his pants. He left a few kisses all over his legs, and was deliberate with where he touched. Jinhwan felt pleasure mixed with a little frustration, “y-you’re such a tease.”

Junhoe laughed a little “am I? I hadn’t noticed,” Jinhwan did his best to glare at him. “You are since you haven’t touched me where I need it most,” Junhoe took a moment “I’m guessing that would be right here.” With that he took hold of his cock, his grip was gentle but firm. He moved his hand up and down, and watched as some pre-come oozed out. Jinhwan moaned a little loudly, he grabbed hold of the bed as Junhoe sucked him off. “Fuck” he wasn’t expecting that, he was stuck in a world of pleasure. So he had no idea what Junhoe had in mind, but he found out when he felt him teasing his ass.

“M-More please” after a few moments Junhoe, chose a different way of preparing him. By eating him out Jinhwan couldn’t believe this was happening, he’s never experienced this before. It was no surprise that he ended up saying, “I’m gonna come” he felt a familiar sensation a few minutes later. Junhoe didn’t seem to mind having cum on him, “wow Jinhwan.” While he blushed a little and, tried to hide as he caught his breath. Junhoe climbed up the bed and, uncovered his face. “Are you ready for more” he wrapped his legs around him, and rolled his hips a little “I was born ready.” 

Junhoe laughed a little he quickly kissed him again, before getting up to undress. Then as he positioned himself Jinhwan wrapped his legs around him, he held on as Junhoe slowly filled him. They both moaned a little he started off a little slow, until he built up a decent rhythm. It was obvious when he found his prostate, it was the only time Jinhwan moaned loudly. He also had a decent grip on him, as he arched his back. It was a manner of minutes before they both came, it took them a few minutes to catch their breath. 

They both laid there for a while after, it only felt a little awkward. They weren't sure how to act, it was quiet for a while. In the end, after cleaning up Junhoe headed home, it was the next morning they met up with some of their friends. At one of the many cafes, somehow it was Yunhyeong who figured it out. He looked at both of them as they sat across from him, ”you two had sex didn't you.” That caught their friends attention, "why don't you say it louder I don't think everyone heard you." Jinhwan wanted to hide away from everyone, Yunhyeong laughed a little.

"I was wondering when it was going to happen," Junhoe simply looked at him "I'm sure you were." It was later that day they talked about their relationship, it was the first time either of them were nervous about something. Jinhwan was quiet as he asked; "do you think, we should get together" Junhoe tilted his head a little as he looked at him. With a small smile on his face, he said; "I think we should." He pulled him closer “besides I want to tease you, whenever I want” Jinhwan couldn’t help but, laugh a little.

”Do you really think I’d make that easy for you,” with that he kissed him. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

Eight months later 

Jinhwan had spent part of his morning throwing up and, visiting his doctor. He was quick to find out that he’s pregnant, he felt nervous as he left the medical centre. Wondering how Junhoe will react as he thought about it, while grocery shopping he couldn’t help but smile. He knew it would be a while before Junhoe would be home, so he had time to get used to it. As he was preparing dinner Junhoe came home, Jinhwan took a deep breath. He stopped cooking when his boyfriend walked in the room, “hey” Junhoe smiled “hi” a moment later they kissed. 

“I have something I need to tell you,” it fell quiet “what is it.” Jinhwan smiled a little “well this morning I found out, that I’m pregnant.” Junhoe took a moment before managing “wow,” he ended up leaving the room. Jinhwan felt a little unsure now he distracted himself with cooking, nothing much was said as they ate. Sitting in the living room with the TV making any noise, Junhoe was feeling guilty for causing this. Once they had eaten Junhoe didn’t hesitate to pull him into his arms, Jinhwan simply curled up. “I’m sorry I haven’t said anything,” “it’s okay” he took a moment. 

“I know we’ve only been together for eight months, and that we haven’t talked about having kids.” Junhoe held him a little tighter “but the more I think about it, the more I’m happy about becoming a parent.” Junhoe smiled a little “it’s certainly not what I was expecting, and don’t get me wrong I am happy.” Jinhwan couldn’t help but, shed a few tears. “I can’t wait” he kissed his forehead, Jinhwan smiled as he looked at him. “I love you” they kissed “I love you more,” he laughed a little “not possible.” They decided to tell everyone tomorrow.

Once they cleaned up they headed to bed, while talking about becoming parents. It was around lunch time they invited their family, and friends to come over. They were sitting around their dining table, in their small backyard. "There's something we need to tell you" they were both smiling, Jinhwan more than happy to add. "Yesterday morning I found out, that I'm having a baby." Within seconds he was getting hugged by everyone, it wasn’t hard to tell they were happy. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It’s been two months since they found out, and Junhoe has been planning something special. He had an idea of what kind of ring to get, without even trying Yunhyeong joined him. “So, when are you planning on asking him,” of course, he has no idea. “I’m not sure yet” it fell quiet, as they walked into one of the jewellery stores. “Why not” he just looked at him, before looking at the wide variety of rings. Junhoe knew he would need something special, it was only a matter of moments before he was asked. “Do you need help with anything,” he took a moment.

He spotted a beautiful ring he smiled a little, “can I have a look at this ring.” She smiled a little “of course,” as soon as he held it he knew it was perfect. “I can tell you like it” he looked at him with a smile on his face, “yeah” a few moments later he asked how much it was. It ended up being a little more than he was expecting, but Junhoe knew he wanted to buy it. Without hesitation he said; “I’ll take it,” she was more than happy to help. As they left the store Junhoe couldn’t stop smiling, “I’ve never seen you this happy.” He smiled a little more “aren’t you glad I played matchmaker.”

Junhoe laughed a little “yes, I am” as they went their separate ways, he thought about when he wanted to propose. When he got home he placed the ring, in a spot he hoped Jinhwan wouldn’t find. Of course, now he had to make sure he wouldn’t give anything away, so he had to stop thinking about it. He decided to think about what to make for dinner, 

Jinhwan was sitting at home trying to relax, but being three months it’s not always easy. He’s not at all surprised to get a phone call, from Yunhyeong telling him he needed help with Junhoe. With slight hesitation he got up and, grabbed what he needed. Before heading to the bar, they were easy to find since they were sitting outside. Junhoe was drunk but, he was certainly happy to see him. Yunhyeong laughed a little as he stopped him from falling over, “I can tell he had fun.” “Yeah, a little too much if you ask me,” it fell quiet for a moment. 

Their friends said their goodbyes, Yunhyeong helped get Junhoe into the car before saying goodnight.  The fun part would begin when he got home, it didn’t help that he had fallen asleep. It wasn’t long before he arrived, he sat in the car for a minute or two as he thought about how to get his boyfriend inside. Jinhwan knew he would struggle, it took a minute or two before he was awake enough. Then it was a slow walk inside, as soon as he got him in bed. And got him settled Junhoe said; “I’m planning a surprise,” Jinhwan wasn’t sure what to think. 

But he couldn’t stop himself from asking; “what kind of surprise,” it fell quiet so quiet he thought Junhoe fell asleep. But then he added; ”proposing,” a few moments after that he was definitely asleep.  Jinhwan had to try and forget that he heard that, at least it was easy enough to fall asleep. The next morning it was clear he had drunk too much, Jinhwan smiled a little “I can tell you had a little too much fun.” Junhoe groaned a little “yeah, I did” it fell quiet. “Do you remember what you did last night,” Junhoe sat down at the table. 

“I remember some things” he took a moment before, he looked at him “I didn’t do anything embarrassing, I don’t think.” Jinhwan closed the distance “well you did tell me, you were planning a surprise.” He let that sink in “I did what now,” he smiled a little “I even asked what kind of surprise,” Junhoe tried to hide away but, it didn’t really work. “I’m waiting for the right time to surprise you,” they both looked at each other. It was in that moment that Jinhwan felt their baby kicking, he was quick to grab Junhoe’s hand.

It was the perfect moment.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It was officially time, today is the big day. They both have been waiting a long time, it started when Jinhwan woke up so suddenly. It was almost five in the morning, they had been sound asleep. He sat there for a minute or two, before he woke up his boyfriend. "Jun? Jun wake up" it took a moment, before he reacted "huh?" it fell quiet. "It's time" it took a while for that to sink in, when it hit that their son was coming. He was quick to spring into action, grabbing the bag before helping Jinhwan out of bed. It was a quick trip to the hospital.

Thankfully it wasn't all that busy when they got there, then it was simply a waiting game. Jinhwan was able to get comfortable enough on the bed, Junhoe did his best to support him. He had his phone ready to call their parents, they had to wait a few hours before their little boy joined them. Jinhwan shed a few tears as he held his son, it was a short time later they decided on a name. Junhoe smiled a little as he said; "what about Kiwoo," Jinhwan liked the sound of that. "I like that name" as he was relaxing with his son.

Junhoe left the room briefly to call their parents, he couldn’t stop smiling like a fool. It wasn’t long before they arrived, by the time they did. Jinhwan was getting a little bit of sleep, while Junhoe was more than happy to sit outside with Kiwoo. “Hey mum” they were all wanting, to hold their grandson. Kiwoo didn’t seem fussed with how much he was passed around, he slept the entire time. By the end, he was getting a little restless, but he seemed to settle in his dads arms. It was a simple plan a few days later, when they were relaxing at home.

Kiwoo was asleep in his cot, Jinhwan was having a quiet moment in the living room. Junhoe was busy in the kitchen getting his surprise ready, he had prepared what he was going to say. Once everything was setup on the dining table, he went to get Jinhwan. Who simply smiled a little “I have a surprise for you,” of course, he hadn’t noticed what had been happening. It was quiet for a moment, “oh my god” he held him close. “You are amazing” Junhoe smiled proudly, they sat down to eat. It was a few minutes later, he pulled out the ring.

”I have thought about where I would propose, about how I would show you how much I love you. And tell you how much I want to be by your side,” he held his hand Jinhwan did his best, to control his emotions. “I have a one question to ask you, Kim Jinhwan, will you marry me.” He shed a few tears before saying, “yes,” as soon as the ring was placed on his finger. Jinhwan closed the distance kissing him, with so much passion. Simply making this moment perfect, nothing could be better than this. 


End file.
